The Lion King: Halloween
by Emerald dreamer96
Summary: A Tyrant King. A Twisted German Scientist. A Mohawked Psycho. Two idiots with computers. It is Halloween, and all of these things are included as the cubs of Ripples share the most twisted stories yet.
1. Prologue

**AN Emerald: Good news everyone! Well unless you one of those poor doomed souls stuck in this story. In which case nothing personal we just like watching you suffer.**

**It's that time of year again when the spooks and spectres are emerging, little kids get dressed up and go around ringing the doorbell as soon as you sit down on the coach after the last lot left and you get to eat way too much candy or drink way too much alcohol.**

**So in the spirit of this wonderful holiday, we have decided to write a story about how everyone's favourite cubs spend their Halloween. Naturally being us it will probably end badly for all concerned. ****So if you enjoy reading about a childhood movie being twisted for a laugh do read on. If not LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! Ha... no, but I would watch your backs if I were you.**

**JJZ-109: Wassup motherfuckers. Me and Eoin are writing this for 2 reasons. 1 - Its in the spirit of Halloween. 2 - We need to get it out of our systems. Enjoy yourself, laugh, get scared, cringe and all that good shit. You will see some familiar villains in there...From both our universes, and one that inspired them. Well mine at least, to a certain extent. Each chapter your favourite cubs will tell a campfire story that involves them. For those that bask in fuckuppery and wrongness, this is for you. For those that scream 'childhood!'...FIGHT US.**

**Also a warning, in places this could be M in spirit.**

* * *

The Pridelands were ablaze with light. From the magnificent full glowing orb against the star spangled sky, to the hundreds of lanterns constructed by the Shaman Rafiki. Pride rock looked as if three-dozen giant fireflies had landed there. It was little wonder that every year the Kingdom had no shortage of guests on Halloween night. Lions of all Prides and ages came from across the desert or plains. From as far away as the land of thunder or the fire coast. There were easily a hundred of them. So it was quite understandable that the young lioness cub was wondering just what the hell she and her idiot royal friend were doing sneaking away to the waterhole.

Behind the trees hidden from view of the families and animals near Pride rock was a small fire made from one of the lanterns and two teenaged cubs, both reasonably older than Simba and Nala.

"You made it!" A sandy furred adolescent said happily.

His fur look ruffled especially around the muzzle, when a Lioness his age emerged from the grass, Nala guessed what had been going on. By the smell of it Rafiki had lent a hand with some of his special potions.

"Wouldn't miss it," Simba assured him.

"Yeah, that would be awful." Nala muttered sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Pepo, the female adolescent asked.

"I kind of wanted to have fun tonight." Nala admitted.

"Well that's what we're here for isn't it?" Mchanga, the male asked.

"Well yeah but I wouldn't exactly call watching you drink until you pass out or admit that you love Pepo and want to have 8 cubs with her 'fun'." Nala said bluntly.

Simba and Pepo laughed at the memory, the latter slightly awkwardly. Mchanga looked like Nala had just kicked him in the groin.

"That only happened once! And I was just a stupid cub then!" He spluttered.

"So now you're just stupid?" Pepo teased.

"Ha, fucking ha." Mchanga grumbled.

"Anyway, what else would you be doing tonight?" Simba asked.

"Gee dumbass, I don't know what do cubs do for fun on Halloween?" Nala asked sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you would rather be going through the maze or listening to one of Zazu's dumb stories." Simba said in disgust.

"Yeah, actually, I like Halloween. Treats, stories, scaring..."

"Heh, I think you just don't want to be out here in the dark." Simba teased provocatively

"What?"

"Well don't worry if you want to eat and listen to stories before mommy puts you to bed, we can have fun out here." Simba shrugged and watched the little fire crackle.

"Oh really? Here's a story. How about the time I caught you -" Nala started, and noticed the cocky expression vanish from Simba's face.

"Okay, okay...go back to the other...stories. Ahem." Simba said quickly, stopping it before it even began.

"Maybe I will,"

Pepo decided to interject, trying to keep the peace. She really didn't fancy spending the night with a moody Simba.

"Hey calm down. The festival goes on all night so why doesn't Nala stay here a while and if she doesn't like it she can head off?"

"Fine." Nala agreed. "So what were you going to do?"

"Well, since you like stories so much why don't we tell a few? It is Halloween night after all. Nothing like a good scary story and some of Rafiki's finest between friends."

Mchanga smirked,

"Fine, I'll go first." He offered and moved himself closer to the fire.

His face took on an evil smirk and he leaned forward into the fire light. Embers floated up past his face as he thought to himself. _Time to traumatize some childhoods..._He knew the perfect tale. For him, the idea of a good scary story was an antagonist that would stay in the cubs' heads long after his tale over. And one such person came to mind.

"I have one. A story with lush jungles, beautiful beaches, breathtaking wildlife and a paradise forgotten." He started, watching the eyes roll around him.

"That doesn't sound very scary." Nala commented.

"But...this paradise was a mask for a nightmare. In it we have animals whose sole purpose is to kill you, legends of monsters, psychopaths who inspire Fanfiction authors...and _humans._" The last two made the cubs gasp. Mchanga's smile grew even more.

The image started to form in the cub's minds. The eerie glow of the Pridelander night started to fade...replaced by a tropical island sitting peacefully on the ocean.

"It all starts when a Pride of friends goes on a fun vacation to the South Pacific..."

_**(Paper Planes opening riff)**_


	2. A FAR CRY FROM HOME

**AN:** Not much for me to say. Bronno did his usual thing of violent video game referencing awesomeness.

Enjoy this FarKing brilliant chapter. (More awful puns will be used unless I receive the diamonds by tomorrow night)

JJZ-109: Yep, this has me written all over it. Mr. Montenegro is one of the greatest and most charismatic fictional characters of all time, and so he is the first villain to appear. This is Mchanga's version of Far Cry.

* * *

In another moment, down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out.

Simba's mind slowly began to drift off as the story began, his vision losing all focus and blurring until all that was visible was a grey mist with a quivering orange glow in the center - the fire. Then his thoughts began to fade. The campfire, his friends, the Pride Lands...all seemed like distant memories growing fainter and fainter. Soon they were gone.

Halloween...What fire? He was on vacation, a tour around the lush pacific islands. Those new memories all of a sudden started flushing into his head. He remembered...sitting in a circle with his friends, on a beautiful beach. Everyone had a paw raised in celebration.

"To my brother Mheetu for getting his pilot's license!" Mchanga toasted, and was met with enthusiastic cheers from all the group. "Where is that motherfucker?"

"To my father's black car...to MY black car..." Simba added.

Suddenly it all flooded to his head.

(Paper Planes by MIA)

Mchanga.

Pepo.

Mheetu.

Nala.

Simba.

"God I haven't done Sambucca since I was 2 years old..."

The upbeat music played as images flooded through Simba's mind. Of their vacation to the South Pacific, jet-skiing through breathtaking clear waters, drinking out of coconuts, watching the majestic tropical wildlife, hang gliding without a care in the world, the romantic beach strolls, the crazy nights out, quad biking, dancing...Sky diving.

Sky diving.

"You're crazy Simba..." Mchanga called out as the two parachuted to the island below gracefully.

"I learn from the best!" Simba cried out joyfully.

Then they hit the ground.

And the horror began.

The images flooding through Simba's mind suddenly froze, and a large grey triangle appeared on them. Then slowly, to Simba's shock...the image started to get smaller and smaller, as if it were being pulled away from him. Then it finally dawned on him. They weren't flashbacks. He was watching them. He was staring at a screen from point blank. Not a paw, but a hand held the device out in front of him.

"So he thinks you're crazy huh? Jumping out of airplanes...flying...like a bird." A sarcastic, yet very menacing voice narrated. "That is crazy."

Simba tried to groan, but the sound was muffled. Across his mouth was a grey strip of duct tape. It was only then he was alerted to his situation. His paws were tied to a bamboo cage, which he sat in. The pain started returning to his limp body. His head throbbed, and his wrists burned. He somehow mustered up the energy to look to his right, outside the bamboo cage. What he saw made his heart stop.

If there was one species that could make the hairs on a Lion, hyena, elephant...or anything for that matter stand up...it was this one.

The Human. The most dangerous and destructive creature to ever wander the earth.

And it was as if this one had been deliberately made to look as frightening as possible. Aside from muscle bound arms, and one of the terrible devices strapped to his leg...He had bloodshot yellow eyes, a vicious red scar running diagonally across the side of his head, and a dirty red singlet. The most distinctive feature of all was the patch of fur on his head. Rather than being fully formed like how most humans had, it was shaved on both sides, to form a mohawk.

"I like this phone. It's a nice fucking phone." The human said to himself, admiring his device.

He then stood up, and looked over Simba. He then turned his head the other way, to do the same thing. Simba followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking

at Mchanga. He was there with him, also tied up.

"So what do we have here? Mchanga..." The human started, looking at Mchanga. He then casually flicked his head over to Simba, with a little clicking noise as he did so. "And...Simba. From the Pride Lands."

"Well, I hope your ma and pa really, really love you. Because you two lions look very expensive...Which is good, because I like expensive things." The man said, looking over the both of them again.

Mchanga started to growl in protest from behind his tape. Oh no, now's not the time...Please save it. Simba thought desperately.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The man crouched down next to Mchanga, rearing up for a burst of rage. "What did you say? DID YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN LIKE I DID YOUR FRIEND? Shut the fuck up, okay? I'm the one with fucking opposable thumbs. Look at me. Look me in the eye. " Mchanga refused to do so.

"AY! You fuck! Look me in the fucking eye. You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Now you will shut the fuck up...or you die." The man threatened, making Simba's fur stand on its ends. The man seemed to notice his fear, and turned his attention to him.

"Simba what is it? Why aren't you laughing like you were before? Is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" Simba was bombarded with the rhetorical questions, which he couldn't answer anyway.

"You see, the thing is...Up there, you thought you had a chance. Way up in the fucking skies...You thought you had your finger on the trigger. But hermano..." He picked up a fistful of dirt, and let it sprinkle the ground.

"Down here...you hit the ground." The man made eye contact with Simba, who literally felt his stomach churn. "I'm gonna chill now, I'm gonna relax. Because you...and your tough guy friend Mchanga, we're gonna have a lot of fun together as we wait for the morning." The subliminal threat stung more than the ropes did his wrist. A tear started to form in Simba's eye as he watched the psycho.

Suddenly, a voice broke out from behind the man...making his head snap around.

"VAAS! Stop scaring the characters...I need you to inspire some villains..." An Australian accented male voice called out.

The twisted human 'Vaas' as he was apparently called, sighed and reluctantly got to his feet. He started to make towards the direction he was called from, but

kept his eyes on his captives as he did so.

"Ta ta." He whispered to them one last time, before disappearing into the shadows.

Simba wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or shed tears in anguish. How did this happen? How could the perfect trip turn into anyone's worst nightmare? Now he was stuck with humans...and not the good ones. He looked into the eyes of Mchanga before him. It wasn't despair written on his face, but determination. What? Simba cocked his head, trying to figure out exactly what his friend was doing. He saw his arms were wiggling strangely...something was happening behind his head.

Snip! He had cut through the rope with his claws. Simba gasped behind his tape, as Mchanga freed himself and tore off his own. Simba's heart skipped as Mchanga quietly bit off his ropes, and he frantically checked the guard was not paying attention to them. He was just standing there facing the opposite direction, casually fiddling with his AK rifle.

"You hurt?" Mchanga asked as he tore the tape off of Simba's muzzle.

"No, not really." Simba replied quietly. "What the hell do we do now?" Simba hissed through his teeth.

"We find the others and get the hell out of here. We should never have made that jump alone." Mchanga replied, checking his surroundings.

"How?" Simba whispered.

"Follow my lead." Mchanga told him and moved back into his corner, putting his paws back up against the cage as if he were still tied up. Simba did likewise.

"Hey over here!" Simba called out after Mchanga's nod.

The militiaman with the AK spun around in surprise, to find his two captives could now speak. He walked over to the cage, confused.

"The fuck? You two shut the fuck up!" He ordered in an Irish accent. No sooner had he said this, Mchanga burst into action.

He sprung up and sunk his claws into the guard's throat through the cage bars, killing him instantly. Holy...Simba had never seen an animal killed like that. Much less a human. Mchanga then used his claw to pick open the door lock, and he gently pushed it open.

"Follow me." He instructed, and Simba followed his older, more experienced

friend.

They kept low, creeping through the shadows towards the edge of the camp. There was armed militia everywhere, and several other animals that weren't as lucky as they were. Simba could hear the mad man executing them one by one to his horror. They snuck under bridges, and through straw huts. They ended up collecting their map, which Mchanga carried in his mouth.

After several close encounters...they were finally to safety. They retreated around twenty meters into the jungle, away from the camp. Here Mchanga dropped the map on the ground, and laid it out flat with his paws. They both huddled around it desperately.

"Does it say where Nala is?" Simba asked desperately. Mchanga ignored him.

"We should never have jumped alone. I promised Mufasa I'd take care of you guys. Now we're going to free the others...then we're going home." Mchanga told him, and made to fold up the map...when suddenly...

BANG!

The shot cracked out, and following a splatter of blood, Mchanga dropped to the ground. Simba looked up in horror, and saw that same psychopath from before, 'Vaas' standing behind them with a gun raised, just on the outskirts of the camp.

Simba desperately turned back to his friend, who lay on the ground, choking and spitting out blood. A small black hole in his neck gushed with blood, and Simba clamped his paw down on it to apply pressure. No, no, no, no, no...Mchanga...He clamped down on the wound, feeling the blood lap around his claws. But it was all in vain. Mchanga eventually stopped sputtering, and his eyes dilated...

"NO!" Simba cried out in anguish, releasing the bloody wound.

Before he even had time to turn around, he was forcefully grabbed and spun around. He looked eye to eye with Vaas from less than a foot away, and the last thing he felt before a size ten boot rammed into his face, was not fear. Not sadness.

But insanity infused rage.

Then everything went black.

The memories, the pain (both physical and emotional), the fear, the despair, the absolute blood-curdling horror and the fatigue seemed to leave him for a moment. The words of his friend echoed in his mind. And even though he had never heard them, so did the screams of his love, Nala. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through right now.

Then it all came flooding back. Every single feeling, movement, word and event of that disastrous camp escape. The holiday seemed like a distant memory now. The world around him started to become as well, he heard the noises of the jungle, birds of paradise chirping, crickets, breeze in the trees...yells of pain, shouts...And then a voice. A familiar, menacing voice.

"Did I ever tell you...what the definition...of insanity is?" That same cool, Hispanic voice begun, echoing in Simba's ears as he came to.

His head throbbed, and he painfully forced his eyes open. The blurry image formed, with the green of the jungle visible, as well as a reddish human form. When it came to focus, Simba scowled despite the pain it induced. There he was.

His captor, his enemy, his brother's killer and his nightmare. It was the man himself, Vaas Montenegro. He sat on a crate before him, speaking casually.

"Insanity is...doing the exact same...fucking thing, over and over again, expecting shit to change." Vaas explained matter-of-factly.

Simba tested the ropes binding his wrists. He could probably cut through like Mchanga had, but wouldn't dare do it right now in front of his new nemesis.

"That. Is. Crazy." Vaas put emphasis on each word. "But the first time somebody told me that...I dunno I thought they were bullshitting me. So boom, I shot 'em." Vaas monologued, holding a finger to his head.

He then chuckled a little.

"But the more that I think about it...He was right. Then I started seeing it everywhere I looked. Everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over and over again, thinking 'this time, it'll be different. No, no, no, please...It's gonna be different." Simba watched the insanity in motion, and a look of bitter disgust swept across his face. To his horror, Vaas noticed.

"I'm sorry...I don't like the way..." WHACK! Vaas knocked the crate he was sitting on away viciously with his fist. "...You are looking at me. Do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Well FUCK YOU! Okay? Fuck...you." Vaas raged into Simba's face.

He then started to slowly walk away, with his back turned. Simba jumped on the opportunity to start clawing at the ropes.

"I'm gonna chill hermano, I'm gonna chill. Because the thing is...I've killed you once already. And its not like I...am fucking crazy." Vaas turned back to him, and knelt down close next to Simba.

"It's okay...It's like water under the bridge." Vaas flicked his head to Simba's left, who finally noticed the giant cliff they sat at the edge on. Vaas then moved close to Simba.

"Did I ever tell you...the definition...of insanity?" He rasped menacingly one final time, before standing up and walking over to a concrete block. He rested his foot on it casually.

Hold on...what's that block tied to...Oh no...Simba thought. The block was tied to his hind legs. Vaas then flexed his leg, and kicked the block over the edge...

"Oh Kings...no, no, no...FUCK YOU!" Simba cried out as he was dragged off the cliff face and started falling into the abyss. The image of Vaas soon disappeared.

SPLASH! He felt himself make contact with the water, and was instantly dragged down below the depths. His ears popped painfully as he was pulled lower and lower by the weight of the concrete. This water tasted and smelt awful...nothing like the tropical waters he had experienced there. It felt unusually murky, and almost rotten...

As he desperately held his breath, he soon saw why. Several dead human bodies floated upright in the water, each with a rope tied to their feet that led to a similar concrete block. He was drowning in a death pool. Bubbles of air floated past his eyes as he frantically started clawing away at the ropes. Come on...break...please. Simba pleaded with fate. He felt his lungs begin to ache as he spent more and more time submerged. Finally, he felt his claws cut through. Yes...come on...come on...Simba claws his way through his feet binding with his now free paws, and as soon as they were free...he blasted towards the surface in a panic.

Finally, he broke that murky barrier that separated water from air. He never thought he'd

be so grateful to take in such rotten air. But it was air.

"I've had it with that son of a bitch..." Simba said to himself as he swam to safety.

Through a cave he went, and exited through a waterfall. Standing casually in the pool was another of Vaas' thugs. This time he showed no mercy. Creeping up behind just like how his father had taught him, he leapt up and sunk his teeth through the human soldier's neck, killing him instantly. Kings, his blood tastes like shit...Simba thought and stealthily moved on.

Eventually he came to a rise that overlooked a small valley. And what he saw made his numb jaw drop. There were whole plantations of marijuana, separated only by a small dirt track in between. Disgusting...Simba thought, about both the drugs and all the soldiers guarding it. He had been pushed to the limit, and

discovered a side to himself he never thought he would have had.

Time to make them burn...

Simba stalked over to the plantation menacingly, sliding down a hill skillfully. Halfway down it was a small outpost. A guard sat asleep in a chair to the side, while a crates of ammunition were located to his left, and overlooking the entire plantation was a rather conveniently placed DShK heavy machine gun. An idea started forming in Simba's mind...

He crept over to the sleeping guard, and did the same old silent kill move. A claw slash to slit the throat. It was too easy. With every one of Vaas' troops that Simba killed, he felt a small victory inside him. They said that one's soul was split after each life you took. Simba only felt like his grew larger.

He then walked over to the DShK, and jumped up on his hind legs so he could lean on it from behind. So how does this work...Simba felt around the side of the monstrous weapon with his paws. If a human could do it, so could he. Cla-Clack! Simba accidentally pulled something back. Huh? Is that it? Simba fiddled with the weapon, and stuck a claw through the trigger groove.

Only one way to find out...He squeezed down on the trigger.

BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DANG! If Simba thought he had heard loud before, in an elephant cry, or a lion's roar...he was thoroughly mistaken. His ears throbbed as the shots rang out, and his body was shaken like a rag doll by the heavy machine gun. He looked to see the devastation below. Several militiamen lay dead, and other scrambled for cover. I don't think so...Simba thought.

(Make it Bun Dem opening riff)

Simba began to enjoy the carnage so much...he began to sing.

"We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

A-we ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some soundboy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday..."

Eventually the stream of bullets hit a gas tank, and it erupted into a ball of fire. The blast set the drug fields ablaze, with the soldiers still in it. Simba enjoyed

their screams as they burned and panicked. He then leapt off the machine gun and started waltzing down the middle of the fire, paying no attention to any of the screaming people suffering in the blaze. A panicked militiaman leapt out of the flames, and Simba pounced on him immediately, mauling him to death with his claws and teeth. He did the same for any other unlucky person that briefly escaped the flames and pain. Why was this fun now? It seemed every single string required to be pulled in order for him to get to this lowly level was now non-existent. These sons of bitches killed his friend. And he would kill them all.

WE MASH UP THE PLACE

TURN UP THE BASS

AND MAKE THEM ALL HAVE FUN

A-WE ABLAZE THE FIRE

MAKE IT BURN THEM!

(Make it Bun Dem riff)

"BURN!" Simba cried as he watched the militia flee the burning drug fields. But he wasn't done yet.

He stood over the corpse of a dead pirate, and dragged his fallen AK rifle close to him. If this worked the same as that big gun before...then this should be fun. He stuck his claw through the little hole under the weapon, and pulled back on the small lever...

RATATATAT!

BANG!

The bullets struck the backs of several running pirates, and a molotov cocktail on another's belt...creating another ball of fire. Simba could no longer stop himself from smiling. He was burning them like the monsters they were. He strutted forward triumphantly, with the screams of the pirates and soldiers becoming fainter and fainter. They were either dead now...or they had fled. A lion operating a DShK was a bit out of their paycheck.

Walking towards the warehouse, any slight blip that horrific incident brought up on his conscience was swiftly brushed off as he justified it to himself. And he even had 'fun' doing it. Was he a psychopath for it? No. He knew what one of those looked like. And smelt like.

As a matter of fact that same man's eerie scent started to tickle the inside of his nostrils. All of a sudden the rage was brought back. And the internal unease. But this time, he would face his fears, and win. He snarled viciously and started running towards the battered warehouse at the end of the dirt road. This was where the scent was coming from. It was time to end this nightmare once and for all. And avenge Mchanga.

He charged through the massive metal doors, and into the darkness of the warehouse. Baring his teeth viciously, he spun around searching for the source of that scent.

"VAAS! Where are you...come out and face me!" Simba challenged impulsively, powered by the pain.

"Peek-a-boo motherfucker." A sinister hispanic voice hissed. Simba didn't even have time to turn around. All he saw was a flash of dark red, and a scarred face before a searing pain suddenly split his front.

He looked down slowly...and saw a dagger protruding from his chest. Vaas had got him. Or had he? Simba felt strangely dizzy...and flashes of light started spurting out of the wound as he yanked the knife out with his paw, to no pain. The disorientation continued...until he felt himself fade, and collapse on the floor. His mind started to spin out of control.

And everything went black.

After a brief moment of just...nothing. Simba started to feel himself awaken. However it didn't feel like an awakening...it was completely effortless. Suddenly his eyes were just open. And he stood on a walkway in the darkness. It was composed entirely of TV screens. But it didn't feel like he was walking on glass. It felt like...clouds almost.

Surrounding the walkway was a void. Dark nothingness, with ripples of dark blue waving through it like the sea. Simba began to walk forward across the walkway, and as he did so, the 'ground' illuminated with each step, like he was in some Michael Jackson music video. It was the TV sets switching on.

Suddenly a figure appeared to his left. It was himself. He stood on his hind legs, and held a pistol to his head. The image flashed between him and Vaas doing the same frightful stance.

"Who are you Simba? What kind of lion are you?" Nala's voice echoed throughout the void.

He moved further forward. Another diorama next to him flickered to life. Initially it was Nala dancing beautifully, but the image flashed like static, alternating between him and Vaas Montenegro. Had that monster taken control of his mind?

"The world is diagonal...I am the balancing point." Vaas' voice whispered from all around him.

Another scene based on TV screens appeared above him. It was him and Nala

nuzzling, then the flicker started to happen...Simba began to replace himself with Vaas yet again.

"Way up in the skies...you thought you had your finger on the trigger...but hermano..." The memory of Vaas saying this rang in his ears.

"You are strong Simba...Powerful." Nala's voice continued to play.

Suddenly a small set of stairs illuminated itself in front of Simba. A row of ferns flanked each side, bordering with the void. Simba recognized a shadow sitting atop them...

It was Vaas. He stood up upon seeing Simba, and casually approached him. Simba was so confused with himself and his emotions all he could do was stand there, stunned.

"Are you enjoying Nala's company? Huh? She's gonna make a hunter out of you?" Vaas said sarcastically. "You're so fucked, Simba."

All of sudden Simba felt an overwhelming weight in his paw. A pistol had appeared there. Vaas knelt before him and watched him lift the gun.

"C'mon...pull the trigger." Vaas challenged him. He then picked up Simba's paw and forced the gun against his own head. "C'mon motherfucker...PULL THE TRIGGER! LET'S GO! SHOOT ME!"

Simba didn't need to be told. BANG! But instead of seeing Vaas' form fly back, all he saw as black. The 'world' faded yet again, and his mind went frustratingly blank again.

"You are me...And I...Am you." Said the haunting voice of the mohawked madman.

(Far Cry 3 Theme)

Another TV screen walkway illuminated itself, and Simba began to walk forward. Suddenly Vaas appeared out of nowhere and began charging him with a knife. I don't think so...He slashed his claws at his form, and all of a sudden...Vaas burst into a puff of smoke. But that wasn't the end of it. More and more of those Vaas looking figures charged him as he progressed forward, and he kept slashing and waving his claws and paws around like crazy.

"Why won't you die?" Simba thought aloud.

He kept batting away at all the apparitions of Vaas, hoping that they would just stop. That he would just die. He was doing the exact same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome.

(Far Cry Theme)

Finally, the apparitions stopped attacking him. And another small stairway lit up before him. A shadow stood at the top, with his arms outstretched.

"Take me into your heart! Accept me as your savior! Nail me to the fucking cross...and let me be REBORN!" The real Vaas screamed out.

Simba didn't hesitate this time. He charged straight at his nemesis...with his claws extended. He slashed once, twice at Vaas, and both times he dodged skillfully. He struck a third time from above, but Vaas blocked it with his arm, and held it there. The two engaged in a brief battle of strength, before Simba did something unexpected.

The world moved in slow motion for him, as he stopped pushing, and let Vaas flick both of their arms out the way. Then he lunged for this throat...and sunk his teeth down. He imagined the look of shock on Vaas' face as he defeated him. He then released his bite, and withdrew. Only before stabbing his claws multiple times into his body.

He then slowly pulled them back out...and watched Vaas' limp form fall to the TV floor.

He had won. It was over.

"Nala I did it...I won." He whispered to himself frantically.

As he felt Vaas die, he felt a part of himself die as well. Despite his hatred of that violent human...he still felt as though without him, he was nothing. All of his mind's space over the last few days was dedicated to survival and killing him. What good was he now? Who was he? Vaas?

He felt himself fall too...and fall beside the 'dead' body of Vaas Montenegro. He lay beside him, motionless. Just starting into his statue expression.

As he looked...Vaas' eyes suddenly snapped up to look into his...


End file.
